


An Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo meets a strange mark-bearer. Stranger than usual, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Encounter

Corvo Attano is not a man caught easily off-guard. It is with some surprise, then, that the appearance of a small, pale hand reaching for the very rune he was about to take leaves him feeling awkward and disarmed. 

The owner of the hand seems similarly off-put; they stare at him with wide brown eyes sunk deep into their sockets, outlined by dark circles so extreme they almost look like bruises. Corvo is somehow reminded of Cecelia. 

“S-same… same mark.” They say, voice strained. Corvo blinks underneath his mask. 

“…Same mark?” He asks. The tension melts from the other’s face as their mouth splits into a wide, lopsided grin.

“Same mark!” they chirp, raising their off hand into the harsh light of the ratlights. Corvo spots the mark of the Outsider and nods, unsure of what else to do. They can’t be much older than eighteen, Corvo thinks. And probably not from Dunwall; he’s never known a Dunwall native so trusting.

The mark-bearer looks from Corvo to the rune laying between them on a blood-stained mattress. How’d they get here, Corvo wonders. A kid in the middle of a quarantined district, in a house populated by rats and corpses. They seem too… too soft to be a plague survivor, in more ways than one. Their body doesn't seem used to any kind of exercise, or hardship. 

“Um,” they begin, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand. “Can I? Take?” They gesture weakly at the rune still singing softly in between the two of them. Corvo rocks back onto his heels and nods. 

“Thanks.” They grab the rune with surprising speed and shuffle backwards, stashing it in a side pocket in their pants. The mark on their hand glows as they motion as if to push aside a curtain. The air itself peels away at their movement, creating a hole in the world emanating voidstuff. They step through, pushing their way into the beyond like they’re feeling through a mass of curtains, and before Corvo has time to be awed or alarmed or anything, really, they’re gone. 

“Huh,” he says. He shakes his head, dispelling the strange atmosphere of the encounter, and hurries on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. My first work! Hopefully the first of many.  
> I'll admit, it's very self-indulgent (and short), but it was therapeutic and I enjoyed it, so who cares about the rest.


End file.
